The Warrior and the Scientist
by Rexy48
Summary: Ronon’s thoughts while waiting for McKay to figure out the purpose of a strange Ancient box.


TITLE: The Warrior and the Scientist  
AUTHOR: Rexy48

Disclaimer: I don't own them, no money was made, yada yada yada.  
Characters: Ronon and McKay.  
Spoilers: Small ones for Runner, Duet, and Condemned.

Description: Ronon's thoughts while waiting for McKay to figure out the purpose of a strange Ancient box.

O o O o O o O O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Ronon suppressed a yawn as he leaned against the wall of the cavern, trying to remind himself that this was a better assignment than sitting around listening to another treaty agreement. Of course, babysitting McKay wasn't his idea of fun, but at least it got him out of the confines of the village. The brisk walk to the mountains had been blissfully quiet with the scientist too engaged in his scanner to voice his usual complaints. Even now the man was mainly silent as he switched between the scanner, computer, and the small box-like item he was examining.

The cavern appeared to have once housed several Ancient devices but had been cleared out centuries ago. Only the box, which was built into the floor itself, had been left behind. After learning of the box's existence, McKay had been adamant about checking it out, insisting there was valuable information to be gained. Sheppard had eventually agreed on the condition that he wasn't alone, which led to Ronon's current babysitting job. After an initial inspection of the room, he had settled near the entrance to wait. Hourly check-ins with Sheppard showed a lack of progress at both ends.

A cry of exasperation turned his attention back to the scientist. McKay was frowning at the data on his two devices, muttering something incoherent as he continued to type away. Ronon could never understand the interest in the objects. They couldn't be used for fighting or survival and couldn't even be bartered in desperate times. McKay had once tried to explain how vital both he and the devices were to the very existence of the city. Ronon had effectively tuned the man out after the first sentence, something he'd become an expert at quite quickly.

Although crystals left him baffled, weapons were another matter, and he had an understanding of them better than anyone else. During his years as a Runner he had become a master in not only fighting but also with all types of weapons – put one in his hands and he was good to go. Weapons were also more reliable than people, those so-called friends who would betray you in an instant if it meant saving their own life. Ever since he'd been on the run he'd chosen to be by himself, not staying anywhere for too long, not letting anyone get too close. In the end it was a simple matter of survival, and the only person deserving of your trust was yourself. At least, that's what he used to believe. After the Wraith transmitter was removed and coming to Atlantis, he began to see that not everyone thought only of his or her own wellbeing. Slowly he began to allow himself to trust in others, eventually forming strong bonds of friendship with his team members.

Ronon shifted his position, stiffing another yawn. He hadn't spent too much time alone with McKay, not feeling the same level of comfort with the scientist as he did with Sheppard or Teyla. He respected the man, though, having seen his devotion to the team and effectiveness when it mattered the most. In some ways McKay reminded him of an old friend from Sateda, Markle Riz. As a child Riz had been severely injured during a Wraith attack, leaving him with a weak grip and heavy limp. Unable to join the military due to his physical ability, Riz had turned to academics, eventually becoming one of the highest-ranking scientists on Sateda. He would spend days if not weeks on his projects, not stopping until he was completely satisfied with the result. Visits became rare due to the constant interruptions and questions from the other scientists. The last time Ronon had seen Riz was the day his friend had presented him with an improved blaster weapon, more powerful and quicker charging than the standard issue. Riz had promised to deliver upgraded armor as well – a promise that died the day Wraith decimated the planet.

Ronon absently fingered at his weapon, thoughts turning back to his current charge. The first time he had encountered McKay the man was hanging upside down, about to be killed by his so-called friend. At that time Ronon had been less interested in saving the man than in beating the other in combat. Over a week had passed before the next encounter. Newly released of his 'guards', Ronon had decided to familiarize himself with the city. The passage had ended at one of the larger balconies that overlooked the main part of the city. McKay was standing near the edge with hands on the rail and head slightly bowed. Ronon had paused near the doorway, about to leave the man to his solitude when the scientist turned around. McKay's expression switched from surprise to fear to a neutral expression as he waited, unsure what to do.

Ronon was tempted to turn around and leave, yet instead found himself moving forward, taking a position at the railing about ten feet from McKay. The air was cool and refreshing, a reprieve from the circulated air inside. The city seemed to glitter in the sunlight, enhancing its magical look. Having been on the run for seven years he had grown to prefer the forest and natural settings, but he didn't deny the fact the Ancients had a remarkable style.

"So…"

Ronon turned a questioning eye to McKay, who seemed to swallow hard before beginning again.

"So you've decided to stay? I thought I heard Sheppard say something about that, but with the Dart incident I've been a little busy and all. Not that being busy is different than normal around here but having another consciousness inside your head definitely isn't normal. Well, at least it's not supposed to be. I hope not, anyway. Not something I'd recommend." McKay trailed off. Ronon remained silently watching him, and he swallowed again. "So Conon…"

"Ronon," the Satedan corrected with a hint of a snarl. "Specialist Ronon Dex."

"Specialist Dex, right. Sorry. I'm…"

"Doctor Rodney McKay. You told me already."

"I did?"

"Yeah, upside down." Recognition dawned on McKay's face, recalling the incident on the UV-deadly planet and his time with a crazed lieutenant. He had been sore for several days following that disastrous episode.

"Right. About that … thanks." Ronon raised an eye. "Uh, you know, stopping Ford from shooting me and all." McKay lapsed back into silence, turning his attention back over the balcony.

Ronon didn't say anything, trying to gauge the man before him. Sheppard and Teyla he understood, both skilled warriors and natural leaders. McKay seemed almost the complete opposite, obviously not a warrior and yet Sheppard still considered him an asset to the team. But why put a weak scientist on your flag team, one who would be more a hindrance than help in the heat of a battle? Riz was smart, but he had known his place wasn't at the frontlines.

He watched as McKay reached up and tapped the communication device at his ear, speaking harshly in reply to whatever had been said. With a loud sigh the scientist headed toward the doorway but paused halfway there. He turned back to Ronon, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Was that weapon standard issue on your planet?" Ronon blinked in surprise at the unexpected question before he understood where it was going. McKay had the same look Riz used to have when overcome with curiosity, which usually resulted in a complete dissection of the object until every secret was discovered. More than once Riz had returned one of Ronon's items in several pieces with a guilty expression and a quick apology. "I'd love to have a closer look at it," the scientist continued. "I'll be in my lab whenever you want to stop by."

"Maybe," came the gruff reply despite knowing full well he'd never let McKay get his hands on it, but the scientist had already turned and was walking away. Ronon slowly shook his head before turning back towards the railing. The next time he had seen McKay was during the debriefing before the mission to the prison planet. After seeing McKay's loyalty to the team and his ability to still work under desperate circumstances, Ronon finally understood why Sheppard insisted on keeping the scientist on the team.

"Ah-ha!" McKay's triumphant cry filled the room, bringing Ronon back to the present. The scientist had a smug look on his face, which could only mean one thing – he had solved whatever problem he had been working on. The smug look then faded to disappointment as the frown returned.

"Problems, McKay?"

"What? No," he started. "At least not on my end. I've managed to find out what the device does, even how to release it from the floor. See?" He pushed a few buttons on his computer and the box made a loud popping sound. McKay then pushed on the box, showing that it was no longer fused to the ground.

"Then what is it?"

"An Ancient garbage disposal! Can you believe it?" At Ronon's puzzled expression he explained, "Put whatever you don't want in it, secure the lid and zap, it's gone. All that work for a stupid garbage can."

"I don't know, sounds pretty cool to me."

McKay looked at Ronon with an annoyed look before realizing he was being sincere. Crossing his arms he turned back to the box with a thoughtful expression. "You know, you have a point. The Ancients somehow figured out how to compress the objects on an atomic level in order to reduce it to near nothingness. Do you know how useful this would be back on Earth?"

"Not really," Ronon simply stated as he eased himself away from the wall. "And don't really care. Sheppard's almost done with his meeting. Grab the box and let's go."

With a loud sigh of annoyance McKay began to pack away his devices. With one hand on his pack he grabbed the box with the other, grunting in surprise at the weight.

"Thought it'd be lighter," he grumbled, trying to shift around to secure both the box and his bulging pack. Ronon moved forward and grabbed the box from him. It was heavier than it looked but easy enough to carry. McKay looked up, startled, before offering a weak, "Thanks."

"Don't feel like hearing you complain the whole way back," Ronon stated, heading outside. Behind him he could hear McKay sputtering out something about beasts of burdens and no appreciation for delicate work. Ronon chuckled, a grin on his face. Despite his complaints now he knew McKay was grateful for the help and anxious to get to work on the device. And just like Riz, he probably wouldn't stop until he had figured out exactly how it worked. Perhaps he should allow McKay to examine his blaster …

"Can't we move a little faster?" McKay asked with a hint of impatience. "This isn't going to take itself apart you know."

Then again, perhaps not.


End file.
